My New Brother
by Gminis
Summary: Después del ejercicio de entrenamiento, Shisui tiene la misión de llevar a su somnoliento primo de regreso a su casa. NO SLASH. K por paranoia.


Mi nuevo hermano (no se poner títulos)

 **SPOILER PARA EL CAP. 454 DE LA SERIE**

 **Ok desde ahora les aviso que no tengo mucho conocimiento de la línea cronológica de la seria. Supuestamente Itachi mata a su clan a los trece y Shisui era mayor que el así que asumo que tenía mínimo quince (supongamos). Ahora, en el episodio 454 con el relleno de Itachi no aparece la edad que tenía, así que le voy a poner diez en este oneshot, lo que haría a Shisui de doce, según mis cálculos, así que esas son las edades que creo tienen aquí. Por favor dejen review si me equivoque. En fin, no hay mucho fluff cuando se trata de la relación entre Itachi y Shisui así que decidí hacerlo yo misma. (Ya dice en mi perfil que amo el fluff) NO SLASH.**

/

Shisui Uchiha era considerado un prodigio para todo su clan. ¿Y que era un prodigio para los Uchiha? Un arma letal. Una persona sumamente talentosa con capacidades extraordinarias. La mayoría de los integrantes eran habilidosos, lo que significaba que Shisui era un alfa entre los alfas. La élite de la elite. Era una gran presión para un niño de doce años, pero le resultaba sencillo a Shisui ignorarlo. El no tenía que vivir a las expectativas de su clan, solo a las suyas. El era Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante, era leal al clan tanto como a la aldea. Estaba dispuesto a sobre pasar los limites no para el status social de los Uchiha sino para proteger a La Hoja. Era una vida difícil, pero no imposible de vivir, en especial si estaba acompañado.

Giro levemente la cabeza, observando el rostro tranquilo que descansaba en su hombro. _Je... Así que en verdad se durmió,_ pensó Shisui mientras estudiaba la expresión calmada de su mejor amigo. Itachi Uchiha, el niño al cual quería como si fuera su hermano menor. La persona en la que mas podía confiar y que actualmente dependía de el para llevarlo hasta su casa. Después de su inesperado encuentro con los ANBU de raíz, ambos shinobi se encontraban cansados y con la inexplicable necesidad de caer rendidos en sus respectivas camas. La cosa era que, con Itachi siendo víctima de un esguince, Shisui, siendo el maravilloso amigo que era, tenía la responsabilidad de cargarlo hasta su hogar para asegurarse que no empeorará. Si, era una misión difícil, pero Shisui era mas que capaz de realizarla.

El niño en su espalda se retorció un poco y una voz resonó en el oído derecho del Uchiha mayor.

-¿Shisui?- llamo Itachi adormilado.

-¿Sigues despierto?- preguntó mirándolo por rabillo del ojo sonriendo. -Pensé que ya estabas contando ovejas.-

-Hn.- murmuro el menor de los dos, acurrucándose contra el cuello de su primo. Shisui rió. ¿Que diría Fugaku si pudiera verlo? -Puedes bajarme. Ya estamos cerca de mi casa. Puedo seguir solo desde aquí.-

-¿Con el tobillo torcido?- preguntó divertido. -Claro. Y cuando llegues a la puerta cojeando después de haberte caído tres veces Sasuke te vera, me echara la culpa, y tendré que enfrentarme solo ante la ira de tu hermanito, sin mencionar, que estaría vetado de tu casa.- dijo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Sasuke no haría eso.- respondió Itachi ausentemente. -Tu le agradas.-

-Cuando no estoy robándote por todo el día.- replicó, mientras Itachi volteo su cabeza para verlo un poco mas a la cara.

-No puedes, enserio, tenerle miedo a mi hermano menor.- se rió.

-No.- respondió Shisui pensativo. -Pero se de lo que son capaces de hacer los niños por sus hermanos. Tu me lo mostraste hoy.- esto tomo a Itachi por sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su primo.

-Cuando nos enfrentamos a esos ANBU te dije que te apartaras, que te alejaras del peligro. Sin embargo, no te importo y peleaste a mi lado por que no querías dejarme solo. De cierta forma, buscabas protegerme, sin hacer caso al riesgo en el que tu mismo te ponías.- los ojos de Shisui se posaron sobre los del niño lo mejor que podían dada su posición. -¿Me equivoco?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta. Itachi se quedo sin habla.

 _Es verdad. Quería protegerte Shisui. De la misma forma en la que quiero proteger a Sasuke. De la misma forma en la que no pude protegerlo a él..._ , pensó.

-El objetivo del ejercicio,- continuó el mayor. -era que yo te enseñara un par de cosas ¿verdad? Sin embargo, estoy feliz de poder decir que hoy aprendí algo de ti.- le dedico una suave sonrisa. -Estoy feliz de que tu también me consideres un hermano.- concluyó mientras apretaba su agarre en el chico, acercándolo mas él.

Itachi lo miro sorprendido. _¿Hermano? Hasta ahora solo Sasuke... ¿En verdad veo a Shisui de esa forma?_ Parpadeo lentamente y se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su primo seguía sobre el. La sonrisa del jounnin no cambio, era igual de calida y amable, y únicamente para él. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Itachi, obligándolo a apartar la vista.

Shisui no pudo evitar reír, lo cual llevó al gennin a esconder su rostro en el cuello su primo.

-¡No te rías!- dijo molesto mientras el sonrojo le llegaba a las orejas. -¡No es gracioso!-

-No me reía de ti.- admitió Shisui con una sonrisa. -Solo pensaba en la reacción de Sasuke si se enterara que ahora tiene competencia. ¿Le dirás?- preguntó curioso.

-Sasuke es un chico listo.- contestó sintiendo como el calor de su cara iba disminuyendo, no se movió de su lugar, sin embargo. -El se dará cuenta.-

-Bueno, espero que no le moleste que haya otro integrante en la familia.-

Esta vez, fue Itachi quien sonrío. Sasuke siempre le decía que adoraba tenerlo como hermano mayor y se preguntó si podía hacerlo bien de hermano menor. No debía ser tan difícil. Su propio hermanito lo hacia ver fácil, así que cual podía ser el problema. Sintió como el sueño comenzaba a envolver su ya cansada mente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Presiono su cuerpo contra el de Shisui por segunda vez esa noche y se permitió a si mismo bajar la guardia, confiado en que su primo se encargaría de cualquier amenaza que pudiera haber. Sin más preámbulos, se durmió en la espalda de su nuevo hermano, otra vez.

/

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la cabeza del clan, Shisui comenzó a preocuparse su amigo. El había tenido la "fortuna" de hablar con Fugaku en más de una ocasión, no le costó mucho tiempo aprender lo estricto y serio que era el hombre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a su primogénito llegando a casa en la espalda de Shisui, acurrucado en el y dormido? _Muy ma_ l, pensó. Seguramente despertaría a Itachi y lo obligaría a irse solo a su cama, lo cual podía empeorar el esguince. En cuanto a el, le diría que no había necesidad de hacer tal cosa y lo echaría de la casa en la forma más discretamente posible. Si. Ciertamente era una situación que quería evitar. Lo mejor seria despertar a Itachi para que llegara caminando a la puerta con Shisui detrás de el, asegurándose de que no cayera. Era lo mejor. Lo mas practico.

Sin embargo, la calida respiración en su cuello y suave latir de un corazón en su espalda se lo evito. No tenía el alma para levantar a su primo después de todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar esa noche. Itachi se merecía el descanso, pero también estaba el asunto con Fugaku.

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino. Así que, dejando salir un suspiro, pateo la puerta de papel ligeramente anunciado su presencia. Escucho como alguien se movía dentro de la casa, acercándose a la entrada. Frunciendo el ceño, se enderezó, listo para enfrentar a quien fuese que abriera. En sus adentros, Shisui deseaba desesperadamente que fuese Mikoto quien llegará a su encuentro.

La puerta fue deslizada a un lado, rebelando a un pequeño niño de seis (?) años con cabello negro alborotado y ojos negros cual carbón. Al parecer la suerte esta de mi lado...

-¿Shisui?- preguntó Sasuke mientras se frotaba un ojo con su mano. -¿Que haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?- fijo su mirada en el cuerpo que su primo cargaba y se sorprendió. -¿Hermano mayor?-

-Sshhh.- lo callo el mayor. -Esta dormido. No querrás despertarlo, ¿verdad?-

Sasuke lo miro confundido, pero se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar al jounnin. Vio como su primo hacia un esfuerzo para quitarse los zapatos sin usar la manos mientras trataba de no mover mucho a Itachi y despertarlo. ¿Por qué Shisui estaba cargando a su hermano?

-Lamento despertarte Sasuke- se disculpó su primo susurrando.

-Esta bien. No estaba dormido.- confesó el pequeño en el mismo tono. -La verdad, los estaba esperando.-

-¿En serio? ¿No dijeron nada tus padres?-

-No están aquí. Salieron a una reunión del clan, creo.-

Shisui frunció el ceño ante eso. ¿Una reunión? ¿Hoy? ¿Cuándo planearon eso? ¿Por qué el no se había enterado?

-¿Estas seguro, Sasuke?- preguntó serio.

-Si.- contestó con un bostezo. -Padre me lo dijo.-

Justo ahora, penso Shisui irritado. Bueno, no había mucho que hacer mas que ir. La tensión entre los miembros del clan aumento después de su reubicación a las afueras de la aldea. Las quejas no tardaron en aparecer y resonar en cada reunión. Los Uchiha estaban furiosos y Shisui no podía culparlos, pero tampoco podía estar de acuerdo. Era importante estar al tanto de todas la platicas, solo por si acaso. Ya habían miembros de la policías que fueron acusados por insubordinación por los aldeanos, lo cual significa que ya no les importa seguir las reglas. Sin embargo, Shisui sentía que podía confiar en que Fugaku los mantuviera bajo control. Claro, la cabeza del clan era quien mas indignado estaba, pero también el que tenía la cabeza más fría (de alguna forma). De cualquier forma, a Shisui le gustaba ser partícipe de las reuniones y asegurarse que su extensa familia no cometería alguna estupidez.

Cuando por fin logro quitarse las sandalias, Sasuke ya se había sentado en las escaleras, esperándolo. Voltio a ver a Itachi y una amarga sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Le hubiera gustado quedarse y cuidar de él, asegurarse que Sasuke se durmiera, también. Pero tendría que irse si todavía quería llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

-Oye, Sasuke.- el niño se levanto.

-¿Si?-

-¿Me ayudarías a llevar a Itachi a su cuarto? No conozco la casa.- la sonrisa de Sasuke era casi cegadora.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras. Shisui lo siguió a un paso mas tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Itachi, Sasuke se encargó de abrir la puerta y arreglar la cama para su hermano. Esta era la primera vez que hacía esto por Itachi y no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado. Era como si el fuera el mayor. Cuando termino de acomodar la almohada se dio la vuelta para decirle a su primo que ya podía dejar de cargar a Itachi, sin embargo, Shisui estaba totalmente enfocado en una foto que descansaba en la mesita de noche de Itachi. A Sasuke no le sorprendió. El cuarto de su hermano no estaba personalizado, no había pista de quien era el cuarto. Los únicos objetos personales a la vista eran los dos marcos de fotos en la mesita, los cuales su primo ya estaba inspeccionando.

Una de las fotos era de los dos hermanos. Estaba Sasuke sonriendo ampliamente y cubierto de lodo mientras sostenía a un gato por la nuca. Itachi se encontraba al lado de su hermano, con una mano en la cabeza Sasuke y sosteniendo un papel con una huella de gato en la otra. El también sonreía. La otra era con dos niños que Shisui no conocía. Atrás habían un chunnin que tenía ambas manos sujetando el hombro de cada niño. Uno tenía el pelo marrón alborotado y tenía una expresión indiferente. Itachi era uno de los niños con su expresión serena mientra que en medio de ambos chicos había un niña con trenzas haciendo el símbolo de 'paz' y sonriendo. _Debe ser su equipo de cuando salió de la academia,_ penso. Lo curioso, es que Shisui no había oído nada sobre Itachi hiendo en misiones con otros gennin.

-¿Shisui?- el mencionado sacudió levemente la cabeza, saliendo de su trance.

-¿Si?-

-Ya esta.-

Shisui avanzó hacia la cama y dijo a Sasuke:

-Gracias, Sasuke. Ya puedes irte a dormir, yo me encargo.- Sasuke inflo las mejillas en un puchero.

-Ya es tarde y tu hermano esta cansado. ¿Qué dirán tus padres si te encuentran despierto?- trato de razonar el jounnin nervioso. Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta bien.- dijo a regañadientes y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta sin mucha delicadeza.

El sonido basto para despertar a Itachi.

-¿Shisui?- la voz somnolienta de su primo le llamo al oído.

-Ya llegamos Itachi.-

Con sumo cuidado, Shisui deposito a su primo en la cama de forma en que quedara sentado en ella, apoyado contra la cabecera. Cuando termino de acomodarlo, el jounnin camino hacia el armario, lo abrió, y saco la pijama del niño. Se la dio y se volteo, dándole la espalda a la misma vez que le daba privacidad. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la foto. Itachi le había dicho que despertó su sharingan y nunca lo había visto salir con alguien que no fuera Sasuke o el mismo (Izumi en una que otra ocasión). Cuando los equipos son asignados, los gennin no pierden tiempo en hacer amigos y para activar el sharingan tienes que pasar por un evento traumático. Los traumas suelen involucrar a personas cercanas. ¿Uno de los compañeros de Itachi? ¿La niña? ¿El niño, tal vez? Tiene sentido.

-Ya.-

Shisui se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su primo ya vestido y con las ropas dobladas perfectamente sobre la mesa de noche. Comenzó a quitarse las bandas de los brazos y Shisui, queriendo ayudar, se sentó en el borde de la cama dispuesto a deshacer la cola de cabello. Todavía quería llegar a la reunión. Entre mas pronto Itachi terminara, mas pronto se podían despedir bien, y mas pronto llegaría al río Nakano. Dirigió sus manos hacia el cabello de Itachi y comenzó a deslizar la coleta por los largos mechones.

-Sigo sin comprender como es que toleras tener el pelo así.- dijo en voz baja mientras tiraba de uno de los pedazos de cabello suavemente. -Se te mete en los ojos y hace ser un infierno peinarlo.- para enfatizar su punto, empezó a alborotarle la larga cabellera.

-No hagas eso.- dijo un poco incomodo. No entendía la obsesión de Shisui con arremolinarle el pelo. El primo mayor rio.

Dejo el cabello de Itachi en paz y deshizo el nudo de su banda de regulación. Se la quito, y la coloco en la mesa de noche al lado de la ropa. Los vendajes fueron tirados al suelo sin preocupación y Shisui salió de la cama para que Itachi se recostara. Cuando la cabeza del chico descansaba sobre la almohada, el experto en genjutsu dejo caer su mano sobre el hombre de Itachi frotándolo gentilmente.

-¿Ya estás bien?- murmuro.

-Hn.-

-En ese caso, ya me voy.-

Dandole un par de palmadas en la cabeza, Shisui se levanto y camino hacia la puerta hasta que la cansada voz de Itachi lo detuvo.

-Primo.- este se volteo. -Gracias.- una sonrisa.

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo, Itachi. Espero poder ser la persona en la que mas confíes. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, así que ni lo menciones.-

No pudo ver la reacción de su amigo ya que el se giro en la cama, dándole la espalda y acurrucándose mas entre las sabanas.

Sin esperar respuesta, Shisui salió de la casa, ya sintiendo el estrés de la reunión.

/

En medio de la noche, en la casa principal del clan Uchiha, en el segundo piso, una cabecita pelinegra se asomó por la puerta de uno de los cuartos. Inspeccionando sus alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa, la cabecita junto con su cuerpo salió del cuarto completamente y se escabulló por el pasillo. De puntitas sobre el suelo y con el sigilo que un ninja debe tener, la pequeña silueta estiro una mano para abrir la puerta del cuarto que se encontraba frente al que había dejado. Ya libre la vía, la figura misteriosa se acercó a la cama ubicada en lo profundo de la habitación, donde dormitaba una otra figura, mas grande y reconocible por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, un niño. Gracias a la iluminación, la silueta intrusa se hizo clara, era también, un niño, de menor edad al que reposaba tranquilamente. Sus grandes ojos negros adquirieron una chispa singular, y una hilera de dientes blancos relució en la oscuridad en forma de sonrisa.

Con un par de pasos cortos, el pequeño se acercó a la cama, donde se subió y coló debajo las sabanas. Como un gatito, el niño se acurrucó en la espalda del muchacho, frotando la cabeza contra con su hombro.

-Sasuke.-

Itachi se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, rodeando su hermano en un abrazo, atrayéndolo mas a él. Hundió el rostro en el suave cabello azabache del niño, respirando el relajante aroma sin abrir los ojos. Escucho a su hermanito reír, lo cual en consecuencia, hizo que Itachi lo abrazara con mas fuerza. Sasuke levanto sus brazos y los enredo en el cuello de su hermano.

-¿Entrenas conmigo mañana, hermano mayor?- preguntó escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Itachi.

-Por supuesto.-


End file.
